


Angry Kissing

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark make up after fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Kissing

“Don’t fucking touch me.” snapped Bruce, shoving off Clark’s hand roughly.

Bruce wasn’t the only one who was angry. Clark was pissed too, and he growled back, “Do you always have to be so damn emotionless and cold? It would be nice if you were a bit warmer and-”

“Warm?! What am I? Some teddy bear? You know I’m not some fucker that wears their heart on their sleeve.” Bruce shoved Clark- or well, tried to. The Kryptonian had barely felt it, and he caught Bruce’s wrists. He tried to yank them out of Clark’s strong grasp, and failed to. Damn Clark and his superhuman strength.

“Let go of me.” Bruce growled. 

“No.”

Bruce leaned forward viciously, angrily melding his lips with Clark’s, knowing this would be a way to distract the elder. Clark kissed back with just as much rage, shoving Bruce against the wall and pinning his wrists above his head.

“Fuck you.” Bruce hissed around the kissing. “If you want warm-” another sloppy kiss and some impatient grinding, “-I’ll show you.” With that, he used all his strength to shove Clark to the bed, who fell onto large bed with narrowed eyes. Not wasting any more time, Bruce straddled Clark, dominating the kiss this time. And he kept dominating on top all night long, both of them releasing their anger by fucking each other’s brains out, until finally, they collapsed into a weary pile. Bruce was on top, still being dominant by keeping Clark pinned to the mattress.

Clark asked hesitantly, “So does this mean we’re no longer fighting?”

“For now.” Bruce looked thoughtful, which soon turned wicked, blue eyes sparkling with dark want. “But if the sex is that good every time we get in a fight, I think I’ll have to provoke you more often.”

Clark was okay with that.


End file.
